The invention relates to a device for radiating heat generating electronic parts, an electronic equipment having a heat radiating construction, and an electronic apparatus.
FIG. 12 is a plan view showing the construction of a conventional electronic equipment. In FIG. 12, the reference numeral 1 denotes a rack, 2 electronic equipments, 3 a fan, 4 electronic parts constituting heat sources, 5 fins for radiating heat from the electronic parts 4, 6 covers which cover the electronic parts 4, and 17 is an electronic apparatus comprising these elements. Also, FIG. 13 is a cross sectional view taken along the line A-Axe2x80x2 of the electronic equipment 2. In FIG. 13, the reference numeral 7 denotes a chassis, 8 a package, 9 an inner casing, 10 fin-inbetween wind paths, and 11 a bypass wind path. In addition, in FIG. 13, the same reference numerals as those in FIG. 12 denote the same or corresponding parts, and so an explanation thereof is omitted.
An explanation will be given below to the constitution. As shown in FIG. 12, a plurality of electronic equipments 2 are arranged in the rack 1 such that the fins 5 and covers 6 face each other. Provided between adjacent electronic equipments 2 is a clearance (gap), which facilitates mounting of the electronic equipments 2 and work for maintenance and replacement. Mounted on these electronic equipments 2 are electronic parts 4, from which heat generates during action. The fins 5 are arranged in plural on a back surface of the chassis 7 (FIG.13) , on which the electronic parts 4 are mounted. Conventionally, the fins 5 are formed integral with the chassis 7. Passages of an air flowing between adjacent fins 5 are the fin-inbetween wind paths 10. And the bypass wind path 11 is a passage of an air not flowing into the fin-inbetween wind paths 10. The bypass wind path 11 means a clearance between adjacent electronic equipments 2, that is, a passage of an air flowing between the fins 5 and the cover 6 of predetermined electronic equipments 2, and also means a passage of an air flowing between the fins 5 and inner walls of the rack 1. The rack 1 is provided with the fan 3, which supplies an air to an interior of the rack 1.
An explanation will be given below to the action. The electronic parts 4 mounted in the respective electronic equipments 2 generate heat during action. The electronic parts 4 reach a temperature of about 100 degrees, and 140 degrees or higher when high. Heat generated from the electronic parts 4 is transmitted to the package 8, inner casing 9, chassis 7, and the fins 5 shown in FIG. 13. Meanwhile, the fan 3 supplies an air to the interior of the rack 1 to create flows of wind passing through the fin-inbetween wind paths 10 and the bypass wind path 11. Heat transmitted to the fins 5, of heat generated from the electronic parts 4 is finally dispersed by wind flowing through the fin-inbetween wind paths 10. In this manner, since heat generated from the electronic parts 4 is mainly dispersed by wind flowing through the fin-inbetween wind paths 10, working of heat in the electronic parts 4 is suppressed.
Incidentally, with the electronic apparatus, the plurality of electronic equipments 2 are contained in the rack 1 with predetermined gaps between adjacent electronic equipments 2, as the result of taking account of workability in mounting, maintenance and replacement. In such electronic apparatus, a part of an air supplied from the fan 3 flows into the bypass wind path 11 and the remainder of the air flows into the fin-inbetween wind paths 10. Therefore, a fin-inbetween air volume is reduced by an air volume flowing into the bypass wind path 11, so that the cooling efficiency lowers. Since heat generated from the electronic parts 4 is mainly dispersed by wind flowing through the fin-inbetween wind paths 10, it is necessary to increase an output of the fan 3 to increase an air volume flowing into the fin-inbetween wind paths 10 so that a predetermined cooling efficiency is obtained by increasing an air volume flowing into the fin-inbetween wind paths 10.
If the fan 3 is increased in output, however, there is caused a problem that noise and vibrations generate in addition to an increase in power consumption of the fan 3. In order to increase an air volume flowing into the fin-inbetween wind paths 10 without any increase in output of the fan 3, it is necessary to relatively increase an air volume flowing into the bypass wind path. FIG. 14 is a graph of an air volume ratio of air volumes flowing through the fin-inbetween wind paths and the bypass wind path, and an illustrative view thereof. As shown in FIG. 14(a), a bypass air volume (B) flowing into the bypass wind path 11 accounts for about 35% of a total air volume a total air amount supplied from the fan 3. FIG. 14(b) shows a manner, in which an air flows into the fin-inbetween wind paths 10 and the bypass wind path 11. When a ratio, by which a bypass air volume accounts for the total air volume, is decreased, an air volume flowing through the fin-inbetween wind paths 10 can be increased without an increase in output of the fan 3.
The invention has been accomplished to solve the above-mentioned problems and has its object to increase an air volume flowing into the fin-inbetween wind paths without any increase in output of the fan.
A device for radiating heat generating electronic parts, according to the invention comprises a fan provided in a rack containing a plurality of electronic equipments each having a chassis, on which a plurality of fins for dispersing heat generated from the heat generating electronic parts are arranged, and a cover covering the heat generating electronic parts, such that the fins and the cover face each other, the fan acting to supply an air into the rack; and wind-path separation covers formed in a manner to cover top portions of the fins and separating fin-inbetween wind paths, which are passages of an air flowing between the fins, and a bypass wind path, which is a passage of an air flowing between adjacent electronic equipments, from each other.